


Partner

by dieschattenwerd



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieschattenwerd/pseuds/dieschattenwerd
Summary: Gakuto felt irritated. “Wait, who said Yuushi belongs to me?”“It depends,” Kikumaru giggled.Then he looked away absentmindedly, “Nyaaa... I guess at this rate Yuushi will confess first... Cause you still haven’t realized it.”
Relationships: Kikumaru Eiji/Ooishi Shuuichirou, Mukahi Gakuto/Oshitari Yuushi





	Partner

Hi, everyone! This year I contributed for TenirabiZine by writing a fanfic for Oshitari Yuushi and Mukahi Gakuto! Please take a look at other fabulous Tenipuri arts too here!  
osakamambo.com/zines/TenirabiZine2.pdf

Here the link fo Yuushi's Megane wo Hazusu Yoru to accompany you reading!  
https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=ZxeVB-Doirw

Please enjoy!


End file.
